Each of these applications is hereby incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein. These applications are collectively referred to herein as the xe2x80x9cNavio Disclosures.xe2x80x9d
1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a system for combining interactive broadcast and web information browser.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cbroadcastxe2x80x9d includes wide variations on the theme of broadcast, including cablecast, narrowcast, network multicast, xe2x80x9cpushxe2x80x9d technology, and other variations of simultaneous information distribution to a plurality of recipients.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cinteractivexe2x80x9d includes wide variations on the theme of interactivity and personalization, including both of the following:
interactive systems in which a recipient of information has a transmission channel by which to express preferences or to request information of a specific type; and
personalized systems in which a recipient of information can select among a plurality of simultaneously distributed sets of information, in which the particular information presented to the recipient is responsive to individual or personal preferences or selections (instead of the information being identically presented to a mass audience).
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cpersonalizedxe2x80x9d also includes wide variations on the theme of interactivity and personalization, similar to those encompassed within the term xe2x80x9cinteractive.xe2x80x9d Information distribution referred to herein as xe2x80x9cinteractivexe2x80x9d also includes the many concepts of personalization; information distribution referred to herein as xe2x80x9cpersonalizedxe2x80x9d also includes the many concepts of interactivity.
As used herein, the terms xe2x80x9cweb,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9cHTML,xe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cembedded informationxe2x80x9d also include wide variations on the theme of information provided by a server and including links or hyperlinks to other information. For example, other internet information retrieval protocols, such as electronic mail, file transfer, gopher, IRC, telnet, are within the scope and spirit of the invention, and should be considered at each use of the term xe2x80x9cweb.xe2x80x9d Moreover, other information formats, including SGML, XML, and graphical document formats or word processor formats that allow for linking or hyperlinking, are also within the scope and spirit of the invention, and should be considered at each use of the terms xe2x80x9cHTMLxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cembedded.xe2x80x9d
2. Related Art
Known information distribution systems include broadcast media, such as radio and television, and interactive media, such as telephone systems and electronic mail. Recent computer systems include the World Wide Web (the xe2x80x9cwebxe2x80x9d), which is interactive in that users, using web clients, can request information from web servers, and after receiving that information can display or present it for review. Information available using the web includes text, graphics, pictures, sound, animation, and programs or program applets such as Java or JavaScript.
Many users would like to receive both broadcast information and interactive (or personalized) information in a unified interface, whether or not that unified interface has a return transmission channel by which to express preferences or to request information. It would be advantageous for the unified interface to combine both the broadcast and interactive (or personalization) features, that is, to allow the user to interact with and personalize broadcast information, and to receive interactive or personalized information without closely and actively requesting it. It would also be advantageous for the unified interface to simultaneously present both broadcast information, and interactive or personalized information, without either interfering with the other.
One problem in the known art is that broadcast television signals are designed for presentation over the entire screen of.a television monitor, while web pages (and other interactive or personalized content) are also designed for presentation over the entire screen, or at least most of the entire screen. Since there is only a finite amount of screen space for presentation of visual material, this problem makes it difficult for the user to simultaneously receive and present both broadcast information and interactive or personalized information, as each tends to interfere with the other.
A first method in the known art is to reserve a separate mode on an otherwise ordinary television set for presentation of web information. In this known method, the user selects the separate mode for presentation of web information, and selects television channels (and deselects the separate mode) for presentation of broadcast television information. While this known method achieves the presentation of both broadcast and interactive information, it has the drawback that both kinds of information are not presented simultaneously, and the user does not achieve the advantage of simultaneously using both the broadcast and interactive models of receiving information.
A second method in the known art is to use a xe2x80x9cpicture-in-picturexe2x80x9d feature of broadcast television receivers to present a relatively smaller version of a broadcast television picture while simultaneously presenting web information (or other broadcast television information) to the user. While this known method achieves the presentation of both broadcast and interactive information, it has the drawback that at least some of the interactive information is covered up by the picture-in-picture feature, and thus is not readily viewable by the user.
A third method in the known art is to present raw text, selected from an out-of-band part of the television signal such as the VBI (vertical blanking interval) in a reserved section of the television display. This known method is used for xe2x80x9cclosed captionxe2x80x9d television subtitles. However, this known method only achieves the presentation of broadcast information, as the subtitles are not subject to interactive use by the user. Moreover, this known method is limited to presentation of only simple information, such as raw text and some rudimentary block graphics; it is also opaque and interferes with display of the broadcast television signal. This simple information is supplied by the broadcaster for all recipient devices, and is neither interactive nor personalized.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved method and system for combining television broadcast and personalized/interactive information. This advantage is achieved in embodiments of the invention in which personalized or interactive graphical information is presented in conjunction with a broadcast television image, either at an edge of the image screen or overlaid with the image screen in an opaque, transparent, translucent, or at least partially transparent or translucent, image. The presented web information is fully interactive or personalized, and can be interacted with, and personalized, by the user using all known features of interactive or personalized web presentation.
The invention provides an improved method and system for combining television broadcast and personalized/interactive information. In embodiments of the invention, personalized or interactive graphical information (such as web information) is presented in conjunction with a broadcast television image, either at an edge of the image screen or overlaid with the image screen in an opaque, transparent, translucent, or at least partially transparent or translucent, image. The presented web information is fully interactive or personalized, and can be interacted with, and personalized, by the user using all known features of interactive or personalized web presentation.